prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 7, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The November 7, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 7, 2016 at The SSE Hydro in Glasgow, Scotland. This is the first time ever RAW and SmackDown are hosted in Scotland. Summary Can Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns coexist? Well, they're gonna have to: The Architect was officially added to the assembled 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Men's Elimination team alongside Reigns, Jeri-KO and Braun Strowman in Raw's opening moments. Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon provided Rollins with “assurances” to lure him onto the team and tried to stoke the inter-show rivalry by implying Team Raw's jobs were resting on the outcome of the match. But Owens and Jericho instead decided to poke and prod Rollins and Reigns relentlessly to keep them in line. The former Shield brothers decided to whoop on their enemies in response, at least until Strowman took Rollins and Jericho out. Unwilling to lose her team to infighting, Stephanie gave the five Survivor Series team members a chance to work out their aggression in a Fatal 5-Way Match in Raw's main event. William Wallace himself couldn't have gotten the hero's reception that Scotland's own Noam Dar earned upon making his debut as The Brian Kendrick's partner against Rich Swann & Sin Cara. Unfortunately, Dar's maiden voyage to Monday Night Raw ended in defeated, though he wasn't about to take the blame for the loss lying down. Swann defeated Kendrick after Sin Cara took out Dar with a swanton to the outside, and Kendrick, enraged at the loss, attempted to beat on the debuting Scot for the defeated. But Dar quickly turned the aggression around on The Wizard of Odd and sent him scrambling from the ring. The debut of 205 Live may still be a couple of weeks away, but there'll be no shortage of drama when that day comes. Well, look at it this way: The New Day, as Raw's captains for the 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match, definitely have some heavy-hitters on their roster in Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson. The bad news is that the good brothers may well be a threat-ski to the champions once WWE's fall classic has come and gone. Similar to how Stephanie McMahon pitted the men's Survivor Series team against itself, she gave New Day the chance to compete Gallows & Anderson, who were ready to walk away from the team entirely. They might have been better off picking one of their other teams-mates (Cesaro & Sheamus, Enzo Amore & Big Cass and The Golden Truth), though. Despite the presence of the bagpipe Agnes, Francesca's Scottish cousin, New Day were finally upended by Gallows & Anderson after the Suntan Biker Man broke up the Midnight Hour and set Big E up for the Magic Killer. Now that's a con: The Shining Stars managed to successfully swindle The Golden Truth out of their spot in the Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match by having R-Truth sign over his and Goldust's spots in the match in exchange for a week at the Shining Star Resort Hotel and Casino. Adding insult to injury, The Golden Truth couldn't even avenge their humiliation against Primo & Epico in a bout that would decide which team would ultimately get the spot. Truth came out like a house on fire and Goldust swooped in to potentially save the match, but once Epico provided a distraction with another brochure, Primo swooped in with a roll-up with his foot on the ropes. Survivor Series awaits. Looks like Charlotte Flair is not quite rid of Sasha Banks just yet: Despite the Raw Women's Champion's attempts to hot-shot Dana Brooke into the 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match, The Boss was officially named — along with Alicia Fox — to “the Queen’s” court for WWE's fall classic. And then, as if to symbolically demonstrate her Boss-ness, Banks’ team defeated Brooke's in an impromptu Six-Woman Tag Team Match moments after being named to the team. n a scrambling affair that showcased the best of each woman involved in the match, Banks took out all her frustrations on both Dana and Charlotte and Bayley rode a wave of WWE Universe support. Jax ultimately started wrecking shop in the closing moments, only to be cut short when Charlotte accidentally booted her in the face. With the champion momentarily stunned by her slip-up, it was ultimately Bayley, who had been cheered for upwards of a half-hour straight, who got the win by Bayley-to-Bellying the Queen. So much for being the "weak link." Way over in the land of SmackDown LIVE, Dolph Ziggler issued an open Intercontinental Title challenge to the Raw roster for Survivor Series. Raw General Manager Mick Foley earmarked Sami Zayn for the spot, which left Stephanie McMahon incredibly irritated, as she preferred Rusev. The solution? A No. 1 Contender's Match between the two Superstars. The result? In a word: Olé! The Underdog from the Underground is officially next in line for Zig Man's title. In fairness, Rusev was perhaps overly enthusiastic after being humiliated by Goldberg last week. But Zayn — who's made a thing of stepping to monsters lately — simply put his head down and withstood a relentless attack from Rusev to seal the win by Helluva Kicking him off the top rope. That Kevin Owens won the Fatal 5-Way among Raw's male Survivor Series competitors wasn't necessarily surprising, per se — OK, given that Braun Strowman kind of wrecked everyone for 10 minutes, it was a little surprising. What's surprising was who KO defeated to do it. In a match that initially began with a Strowman rampage, it took the combined efforts of Jeri-KO, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to finally get The Gift of Destruction out of the ring. And at that point, Rollins & Reigns joined forces again to keep the big man at bay. Jericho and Owens re-joined the fray just in time to break up a Shield-esque Double Powerbomb to Strowman, focusing their efforts on The Big Dog in particular. Rollins broke out the big move of the match by powerbombing Jericho through both a prone Strowman and the table beneath him, and very nearly won the match by Pedigreeing Jericho, but Owens stole the win in a most unusual way. After Owens had superkicked Rollins out of the ring, Reigns clocked him with a Superman Punch, and The Prizefighter toppled onto his fallen buddy to inadvertently score the win. To be fair: Friends don't let friends lose matches. Results ; ; *Rich Swann & Sin Cara defeated Brian Kendrick & Noam Dar (7:22) *Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson defeated Big E & Kofi Kingston (w/ Xavier Woods) (8:00) *The Shining Stars (Primo & Epico) defeated Golden Truth (Goldust & R-Truth) (5:30) *Bayley, Sasha Banks & Alicia Fox defeated Charlotte Flair, Dana Brooke & Nia Jax (11:00) *Sami Zayn defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Intercontinental Championship (8:00) *Kevin Owens defeated Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Chris Jericho and Braun Strowman in a Fatal 5-Way No Disqualification match (13:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Stephanie McMahon names Seth Rollins Team Raw's final member Raw 11-7-16 1.jpg Raw 11-7-16 2.jpg Raw 11-7-16 3.jpg Raw 11-7-16 4.jpg Raw 11-7-16 5.jpg Raw 11-7-16 6.jpg Rich Swann & Sin Cara vs. Noam Dar & The Brian Kendrick Raw 11-7-16 7.jpg Raw 11-7-16 8.jpg Raw 11-7-16 9.jpg Raw 11-7-16 10.jpg Raw 11-7-16 11.jpg Raw 11-7-16 12.jpg Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson vs. The New Day Raw 11-7-16 13.jpg Raw 11-7-16 14.jpg Raw 11-7-16 15.jpg Raw 11-7-16 16.jpg Raw 11-7-16 17.jpg Raw 11-7-16 18.jpg The Shining Stars vs. The Golden Truth Raw 11-7-16 19.jpg Raw 11-7-16 20.jpg Raw 11-7-16 21.jpg Raw 11-7-16 22.jpg Raw 11-7-16 23.jpg Raw 11-7-16 24.jpg The final members of the women's team are revealed Raw 11-7-16 25.jpg Raw 11-7-16 26.jpg Raw 11-7-16 27.jpg Raw 11-7-16 28.jpg Raw 11-7-16 29.jpg Raw 11-7-16 30.jpg Sasha Banks, Bayley & Alicia Fox vs. Charlotte Flair, Dana Brooke, & Nia Jax Raw 11-7-16 31.jpg Raw 11-7-16 32.jpg Raw 11-7-16 33.jpg Raw 11-7-16 34.jpg Raw 11-7-16 35.jpg Raw 11-7-16 36.jpg Sami Zayn vs. Rusev Raw 11-7-16 37.jpg Raw 11-7-16 38.jpg Raw 11-7-16 39.jpg Raw 11-7-16 40.jpg Raw 11-7-16 41.jpg Raw 11-7-16 42.jpg Kevin Owens vs. Chris Jericho vs. Braun Strowman vs. Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins Raw 11-7-16 43.jpg Raw 11-7-16 44.jpg Raw 11-7-16 45.jpg Raw 11-7-16 46.jpg Raw 11-7-16 47.jpg Raw 11-7-16 48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1224 results * Raw #1224 at WWE.com * Raw #1224 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1224 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events